


Second Chances

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the Scotland Yard team, Regina needs to decide if building new robots is the right thing to do. Luckily, she gets a bit of outside help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo with the prompt "bright colours".

There was so much work to do that Regina shouldn't have been able to stop and think about it. And yet, here she was, sitting in her office and staring into space. She _couldn't_ start this without thinking about it. When you did that, she'd learned, that was when things went wrong.

From a technical standpoint, there was no question: they could build new robots for Scotland Yard. The information from Deckerd's Super A.I. chip that they had used for the the original team was still available. They might even build better, sturdier ones. Public opinion wouldn't be against it. They had worried, at first, that people would be afraid of A.I.s going rogue again, but the latest surveys showed that was not the case. Not after the whole story had become public knowdlege. The Brave Police had saved the world, after all.

No, whether they could build a new Scotland Yard was not the problem. What Regina was still worrying about was whether they _should_.

Any robots they built now would need to have new chips - chips that hadn't been exposed to A.I. resonance. In all likelihood, they would never have that chance. Regina wasn't the kind of person who even pretended to understand the more philosophical implications of that, but there was a practical difference that could not be denied: the Brave Police had more autonomy now than they had before. She still wasn't sure of how that _worked_ , exactly, but they did not depend on external commands to combine or even to stay online anymore. The new team, if they did build one, wouldn't have those abilities. It wasn't fair. And that wasn't even taking into account the fact that they'd be a _second_ team, filling in for the original one...

She had at least managed to buy some time, with the reasoning that she needed to discuss it with Commissioner Saejima before making any final decision. Truth be told, she wanted to have a talk with Duke, too, even though she was almost certain of what he would have to say about it. After all, he had almost been a replacement himself, too.

A knock on her office's door brought her back from her thoughts. She opened it, expecting to find one of her many coworkers on the other side, but instead met a blonde woman that she had never seen before, carrying a business suitcase.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Miss Argine. My name is Kate Stewart, Chief Scientific Officer of UNIT," she introduced herself. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Regina said, stepping aside to let her in while she collected her thoughts. UNIT meant serious business. She had never personally talked with anyone involved there before - at least, as far as she knew - but she did have enough clearance to have an idea of what kind of work they did.

"This is about the Hyjuss, isn't it?"

"Not quite. I'm here to deliver something to you." Miss Stewart placed the suitcase on Regina's desk. "We received... well, no, we _found_ this in our headquarters, with your name and a date on it. Today's date."

"For me?" she asked, confused. "What is it?"

"We don't know. We haven't opened it yet."

Regina's immediate suspicions must have shown in her face, because miss Stewart gave her a reassuring smile.

"We do, however, trust the source," she added. "I'm sure you must have heard about the Doctor."

"The Doctor? I thought he was a myth."

"And I'm sure he likes to think of himself that way. But he's very real, and _this_ ," said miss Stewart, making a gesture with her hand in the suitcase's general direction, "is just the way he does things."

Of course. Just when Regina thought her life couldn't get any stranger, this kind of thing happened. Then again, if what she had heard about the Doctor and about UNIT was true, then one thing was for certain: that suitcase was both safe and important. And she trusted Scotland Yard's security more than enough not to doubt that miss Stewart was exactly who she said she was. There was only one thing to do, now. She stepped forwards and unlocked the case.

The first thing she saw was a bright blue envelope, the same colour of an old-fashioned police box. It seemed to be covering something else, which made sense; there wouldn't be a point to an entire suitcase otherwise. She moved it aside - and then held back a gasp. Right there in front of her, properly and carefully packed, there were five Super A.I. chips. At first, she thought the shock had made her count wrong. It was impossible. But she looked again, and there were definitely five.

"How...? That's not possible!"

She looked up at miss Stewart, who looked just as confused. It was clear that the part about not having opened it was also true.

"Are those... _Scotland Yard_? But I thought they were four."

"They were. I mean, four and Duke, but he's in Japan. He's all right," Regina answered. She gave a sideways glance to the still closed envelope. "Maybe there's an explanation in there."

"Maybe," said Miss Stewart. "Then again, it's the Doctor. I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Regina shrugged and picked up the envelope.

"Might as well try," she sighed. The note she found inside was very short and to the point.

_Found these after the battle. They're all undamaged, just get them into new bodies and they'll be okay._

_Yes there's an extra one. He's from Japan. It was easier to keep them all in one place._

_Good luck and be nice to them._

_P.S. - pretty sure resonance worked_

For a long moment, Regina stared at the page in silence, unable to react. It was simply too much to take in all at once. They were alive. They were truly _alive_ , and if the Doctor was right, just as much and in the same way as Japan's own Brave Police. And that last one... It had to be Kagerou's A.I. chip. Of course the Doctor wouldn't deign himself to explain how he'd found it at the bottom of the sea, but it hardly mattered. It was there. Unharmed.

It was only now beginning to sink in that they were all _unharmed_.

"I need to call Commissioner Saejima," she said at last. "And Duke. He'll want to hear it from me."

"I will leave you to it, then. It looks like we're both quite busy these days." Before she left, miss Stewart smiled and offered her hand. "But I'd like to meet you again once we have more free time. I'm sure we could do some interesting work."

Regina shook her hand and smiled.

"I'd be honored."

But for now, miss Stewart was right. There was a lot to do. Then again, most of it could also wait. For the first time in what had felt like a very long time, her priorities were finally clear.

She had to call Duke _right now_.


End file.
